


Dancing With the Devils

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Perfect World [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Yoda is a Troll
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Alors qu'Obi-Wan devient enfin un chevalier Jedi, Qui-Gon avoue ses sentiments pour lui...et puis Anakin, padawan d'Obi-Wan, est dans le coin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Perfect World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993786
Kudos: 18





	Dancing With the Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Se déroule donc à la fin de la Menace Fantôme, mais dans le "Perfect World" :P

** Naboo, Palais de Theed **

Ils avaient remporté la victoire. La reine Amidala avait repris le contrôle de la ville, la Fédération du Commerce s'est faite arrêté et tout le monde s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Même le petit Anakin avait eu un rôle à jouer. Qui-Gon ne pouvait être encore plus heureux en sachant que son Padawan était devenu désormais un chevalier à part entière.

Son Obi-Wan l'avait sauvé et avait tué Darth Maul, un sith. Il est vrai que sur le coup, Qui-Gon s'en voulait énormément d'avoir dû laisser son Padawan se battre seul face à un être aussi puissant que le Sith. Mais c'était désormais du passé, il était vivant, Obi-Wan aussi, avec une tresse en moins. Car dès le lendemain, Yoda avait donc établi que l'apprenti était prêt pour devenir Chevalier, que cette mission était une preuve suffisante pour faire de lui un Jedi et Qui-Gon l'a soutenu.

Aujourd'hui, Obi-Wan s'était donc présenté sans sa tresse avec le jeune Anakin à ses côtés, dont ses cheveux avaient été coupés. Anakin s'entendait bien avec le jeune Chevalier et par le fait que Qui-Gon avait déjà enseigné à trois apprentis, Yoda avait demandé à Obi-Wan s'il souhaitait prendre Anakin comme Padawan. Le jeune homme avait accepté, ne souhaitant pas que l'enfant se retrouve avec un chevalier étranger, de plus, il l'aimait plutôt bien et était prêt à s'occuper de lui. Qui-Gon lui avait aussi assuré qu'il serait à ses côtés pour 'l'aider dans l'apprentissage du tout nouveau Padawan.

Le défilé des Gungan avait donc commencé la cérémonie de victoire pour terminer vers une fête grandiose dans la salle de réception du Palais de Theed. Qui-Gon avait donc dû jouer son rôle d'ambassadeur mais aussi de « héros », il était demandé de tout le monde, par tout le monde. De même pour Obi-Wan qui était encore plus admiré que lui, puisque c'est lui qui avait tué le Sith. Le jeune Anakin tournait surtout autour de la Reine et donc évitait, contrairement eux, d'être le centre de l'attention des politiciens, des gungan ou des invités de la cérémonie.

Quand enfin, Qui-Gon avait réussi à s'échapper, il chercha son ancien Padawan parmi la foule présente dans l'immense salle de réception. A force de discuter avec les curieux, de les entendre le féliciter, il n'avait pu rester auprès d'Obi-Wan. En vérité, ils avaient très peu échangé depuis la fin de la bataille, Qui-Gon avait été blessé à l'épaule, sans gravité et s'était donc rendu chez les Guérisseurs de la Reine, puis ensuite, il avait assisté à la petite cérémonie de Chevalerie d'Obi-Wan. A la suite de cela, il y avait eu celle d'Anakin pour son entrée à l'Ordre en tant que Padawan, puis le nouveau duo formé avait passé du temps ensemble pour bien débuter leur partenariat dans l'apprentissage, sur insistance de Yoda.

Qui-Gon avait donc flâné sans pouvoir échanger le moindre mot avec Obi-Wan. Il avait cru que c'était les circonstances qui avaient causé cet éloignement inhabituel, il s'avérait que non, Obi-Wan l'évitait volontairement. Après avoir passé 12 ans avec lui, le maître Jedi connaissait très bien son ancien disciple. Il ne lui avait adressé aucun regard, ne semblait pas le voir ou baisser la tête quand Qui-Gon passait à côté de lui.

Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Qui-Gon avait toujours montré son affection pour son Padawan, un peu trop parfois. Obi-Wan s'en plaignait d'ailleurs, le surnommant avec ironie « _grand-père_ ». Il avait tout fait pour montrer à son disciple qu'il l'aimait et que leur première année n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir pour eux. Alors pourquoi cette distance ?

Soudain, il aperçut alors le petit Anakin qui mangeait avec appétit une part de gâteaux dans son petit coin, assis aux abords d'une des grandes fenêtres fermés de la salle. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer, deux assiettes autour de lui, remplis de nourritures lui tenaient compagnies.

« Ani ? fit Qui-Gon en allant vers lui.

Le garçon leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, l'air innocent, la crème autour de sa bouche.

\- Maître Qui-Gon ! S'écria-t-il, la joie dans sa voix.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Obi-Wan ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Je veux lui parler.

\- Vous n'allez pas me le prendre ? »

Qui-Gon aurait pu s'étouffer s'il buvait un des vins mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Quoi ? Pardon ? »

Anakin fronça les sourcils, s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche, que Qui-Gon se retint de lui reprocher car ce n'était pas son rôle et que c'était un jour de fête.

« Eh bien, je suis son padawan maintenant, vous n'êtes plus son maître, donc il est à moi. »

Le maître Jedi crut que le garçon plaisanter, mais il s'avérait que non au vue de son visage très sérieux. Pendant un instant, Qui-Gon voulut lui rappeler sa position et sa situation, mais il se rappela que d'un, il parlait avec un enfant et que deux, un Jedi ne devait absolument pas se vanter, ni être arrogant. Si au début, il trouvait Anakin mignon et pleins de talent, à ce moment-là, il le trouvait comme…une gêne, un être qui lui prenait son Obi-Wan. Car c'était ce qu'il ressentait, Obi-Wan lui a été repris pour être donné à Anakin. Certes, c'était un enfant, mais tout de même, Qui-Gon aurait payé cher pour garder son Padawan encore un peu plus.

« Même si je ne suis plus son maître, je l'ai été, répliqua Qui-Gon sèchement, et j'ai tout aussi le droit de lui parler, donc, très jeune Padawan, je te priai de me dire où se trouve ton maître ? »

Anakin fit la moue, marmonnant quelques mots avant de répondre avec, non sans enthousiasme :

« Il est sur le grand balcon…j'avais froid, donc il m'a proposé de rentrer et de me servir en gâteaux.

\- Bien merci.

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Non, l'arrêta Qui-Gon avant qu'il ne bouge, je veux le voir seul.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre, tu restes ici, au chaud, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à rapporter cela à ton maître pour ta désobéissance. »

C'était déloyal, il utilisait Obi-Wan pour se faire obéir par Anakin mais il n'avait pas le choix, de plus, il était satisfait de voir le visage renfrogné du petit garçon, qui dut faire un immense effort pour écouter son ordre. Il s'éloigna de l'enfant qui s'était jeté sur la nourriture en compensation de sa frustration.

Lorsqu'il sortit sur le balcon, il retrouva effectivement le jeune Jedi qui s'était éloigné des baies vitrés pour observer tranquillement le paysage. D'ici, ils pouvaient admirer la ville de Theed en pleine nuit, avec ses lumières multicolores tout en écoutant les musiciens qui jouaient. Il y avait une petite brise qui caressait les cheveux longs de Qui-Gon. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, la fraîcheur était supportable, mais pour un gamin comme Anakin, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il considérait cela comme « froid ».

« Obi-Wan ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut discret mais remarqué tout de même par l'ainé.

\- Maître ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se figer et de se crisper.

Qui-Gon sourit, devinant que son ancien apprenti se demandait comment il devait l'appeler maintenant qu'il était désormais son égal.

\- Appelle moi Qui-Gon, tu es un Chevalier, tu n'es plus mon Padawan.

\- Il est vrai…je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de cela.

\- Anakin m'a dit que tu étais ici…

\- Oh, je vois. Vous voulez me parler ?

\- Oui, en effet. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de conversations tous les deux. »

Il s'arrêta, s'approcha d'Obi-Wan, se plaçant à ses côtés, les bras croisés sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Il sentit Obi-wan se tendre auprès de lui, mais l'ignora.

« Pourquoi…m'évites-tu ? Questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

Obi-Wan baissa la tête, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent entre eux nerveusement.

\- Je ne vous évitais pas…

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ignorai juste comment me comporter avec vous…après être devenu Chevalier…et j'étais aussi un peu en colère contre vous, ajouta-t-il après une longue hésitation.

\- En colère contre moi ?

\- Oui, vous avez agi d'une manière irréfléchie lors de notre combat contre le Sith. J'étais mort d'inquiétudes, j'ai vraiment cru…que j'allais vous perdre… »

Il était au bord des larmes, mais se retenait, par crainte surement du jugement de son ancien maître, bien que Qui-Gon n'ait qu'une seule envie, c'était qu'Obi-Wan exprime entièrement ses émotions. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était là, près de lui et à jamais.

« Je suis désolé, Obi-Wan, je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le plus jeune émit un rire moqueur.

\- Je suis sûr que vous ne parviendrez pas à tenir votre promesse, vous êtes un Jedi entêté, cela ne changera pas.

\- Effectivement.

\- De plus, il se peut que nous ne soyons plus amenés à travailler ensemble. »

Ah.

Oui, il avait oublié.

Force, il n'était prêt à une telle rupture ! Il cacha sa panique intérieurement, esquissant un faux sourire.

« Eh bien, j'attendrai notre prochaine mission ensemble avec impatience.

\- Maître…je veux dire, Qui-Gon, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne pouvais avoir un meilleur professeur que vous.

\- Et toi, tu as été le meilleur apprenti que je puisse avoir…j'ai été ravi d'avoir pu t'enseigner pendant nos 12 années ensemble.

\- Vous n'aurez plus à me supporter désormais, rit Obi-Wan.

\- Ta présence m'était agréable, j'ai aimé chaque seconde passé avec toi. »

Oh Force, que disait-il ? On dirait qu'il dévoilait son béguin pour son apprenti, c'était fortement déplacé. Le jeune homme rougit fortement, détournant son regard de lui. Qui-Gon trouva cela adorable et ne put s'empêcher de lui attraper le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Maître… ? »

Le cœur de Qui-Gon rugit à cette appellation que le cadet avait encore du mal à se détacher. C'était si agréable à entendre. Cela allait lui manquer.

« Ne cache pas ton visage, Obi-Wan, ne me cache pas ton visage…j'aime te voir ainsi. » Souffla-t-il avec sincérité.

« Maître, ce n'est pas…je veux dire, Qui-Gon…

\- Non, attend, appelle moi encore « maître ».

Obi-Wan le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, mais lâcha un soupir :

\- Maître. »

Le sourire de l'ainé s'agrandit et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre cela de la part d'Obi-Wan. C'était un diamant pour ses oreilles.

Ce qui était encore plus satisfaisant était la réaction de son ancien Padawan, qui ne semblait pas affecté par le comportement quelque peu étrange de son maître. Qui-Gon savait qu'il n'agissait plus désormais comme un Jedi mais comme…un prédateur. Il refusait de lâcher Obi-Wan maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, c'était sa proie, son trésor. Son Obi-Wan.

La musique s'éleva un peu plus fort, jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles des Jedi. Il semblait que toute la planète écoutait en ce moment même la mélodie instrumentale. C'était doux, entrainante et quelque peu romantique.

« Qui-Gon…il faut que je parte, mon Padawan m'attend, je lui avais dit que je ne serai pas long. »

A l'annonce d'Anakin, Qui-Gon ressentit une pointe de jalousie, regrettant d'avoir autorisé cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre l'enfant avec eux, à cause de cela, son parfait padawan ne lui était plus. Il allait devoir le partager avec ce garçon. Il grogna, frustré mais refusa de perdre la face.

« Accorde-moi encore quelques minutes.

\- Quoi ? Mais…je...

\- Accorde-moi une danse, Obi-Wan. » Lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir tout en caressant la joue du plus jeune.

Obi-Wan s'écarte brusquement, hésitant justement entre la fuite ou envoyer son ancien maître à l'infirmerie.

« Obi…tu te souviens de la fête sur Oderion ? Lança-t-il alors.

\- Oui, bien sûr, vous aviez essayé de séduire la jeune sénatrice, marmonna le jeune Jedi.

\- Tu m'avais vu danser avec elle.

\- Oui…mais…

\- Et je t'ai dit qu'un jour, viendrait ton tour ou je te le proposerai.

\- Maître ! Je croyais que vous plaisantez !

\- Ce n'est pas mes habitudes, rétorqua Qui-Gon.

\- Je ne peux…

\- Je t'en prie, Obi-Wan, juste une danse, si tu veux nous restons ici. »

Qui-Gon disait cela en tendant la main vers lui, l'incitant à la prendre. Obi-Wan hésita longuement, alors que la musique continuait à les entourer tendrement. Dans un gémissement retenu, il finit par céder, incapable de refuser à son ancien maître.

Non sans crainte, Obi-Wan saisit la main du Jedi. Ce dernier, ravi, lui offrit son plus beau sourire, illuminant son visage qui, pendant un instant, rajeunit. Qui-Gon l'attrapa ensuite par la hanche et lui demanda de faire de même. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il faillit s'éloigner s'il n'était pas tenu aussi fermement par Qui-Gon.

« Allez, Obi, ce n'est juste pour quelques minutes. »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres et accepta finalement. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, se touchant, se collant, puis se déplaçant au gré de la musique, des notes, de la mélodie. Leurs capes volèrent autour d'eux, flottant librement, les accompagnants dans leur mouvement artistique, tandis qu'ils tournoyaient sous cette musique effrénée. Obi-Wan, en tant que Jedi, avait des connaissances basiques de la danse. Il ne se considérait pas comme bon, mais il avait déjà vu Qui-Gon danser avec de nombreux partenaires et il avait toujours trouvé élégant, charismatique et incroyablement bien à l'aise. Il se questionna alors sur sa manière de danser, de bouger, il avait honte d'être loin du niveau de son ancien maître.

« Tu danses très bien, Padawan, chuchota Qui-Gon en s'arrêtant alors.

\- Vous me flattez, disons que j'ai appris des meilleurs.

\- Non, je suis sincère, tu deviendras un très bon négociateur si tu invitais tous les politiciens à danser.

\- Maître !

\- Mais …je serai terriblement jaloux de tes futurs partenaires.

\- J'éviterai de danser, rétorqua-t-il de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- Alors pourrai-je réserver toutes les prochaines danses avec toi ? »

Obi-Wan n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il avait chaud à cause du fait d'avoir danser ou bien à cause des paroles énigmatiques de Qui-Gon. Mais cela en devenait terriblement gênant.

« Je ne danserai qu'avec vous, maître. »

Le maître Jedi eut un petit rire, avant d'incliner sa tête vers le visage d'Obi-Wan, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux devant l'intention de ce dernier, voulut s'écarter de lui, mais Qui-Gon le maintenait fermement dans ses bras, qui l'embrassa avec adoration et amour. Une vague de sentiment qu'avait refoulé Qui-Gon pendant 5 ans déferla dans ce qui restait du lien d'entrainement, prenant au dépourvu le jeune homme, qui crut défaillir face à cela. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de faire le moindre geste, se laissant aux mains de son ancien maître.

« Oh, mon Obi-Wan, cela…faisait si longtemps que j'ai dû gardé tout cela pour moi…sans pouvoir te toucher une seule fois…Murmura Qui-Gon la voix emplie d'une douleur qui brisa le cœur de l'ancien apprenti Jedi.

Il libéra Obi-Wan de son étreinte. Ce dernier cligna des yeux confus et avalant ses paroles avec difficulté, toujours sous le choc de ce baiser surprise et inconvenant pour un Jedi aussi respectueux que son maître.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je t'aime, Obi-Wan. Je t'aime…depuis que tu as 20 ans…je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer par amour pour toi et non par affection d'un maître à un Padawan.

\- Qui-Gon…vous avez trop bu. »

Obi-Wan avait déclaré cela le plus sérieusement du monde, déroutant le vieux Jedi pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

« Oh, Force, Obi-Wan, tu ne changeras donc jamais.

\- Maître, vous n'êtes pas vous-même, vous avez sans doute abusé de la boisson, je vais vous raccompagner à votre…

\- Non, je suis très sérieux avec toi, je n'ai pas pu une seule goutte d'alcool, si tu veux faire une analyse maintenant, fais-le, tu verrais que je n'ai rien dans le sang. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux roux du plus jeune, notant alors l'absence de tresse, lui rappelant les jours où il était encore son maître. Désormais, il était libre d'exprimer ses sentiments, sans être culpabilisé par sa position de maître. Peu importe ce que pensait Obi-Wan, peu importe s'il le rejetait, il ne le perdrait pas. Non, ce sentiment qui l'avait animé quand il était face au Sith Zabrak, ne devait plus jamais se reproduire.

« Qui-Gon…ce n'est pas…Correct, nous sommes des Jedi, vous le savez et…

\- N'as-tu donc jamais appris auprès de moi ? Plaisanta Qui-Gon, je ne suis pas comme tous les Jedi…Je ne suis pas entièrement le Code.

\- Maître !

\- Et cela ne changera pas, tu vas devoir me supporter mon Obi-Wan, car tu as réussi à séduire l'un des pires chevaliers Jedi que l'Ordre des Jedi n'est jamais connu… »

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche pour protester, sans doute avait-il de nombreux reproches à dire à propos de son comportement, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son ancien Padawan était terriblement mignon quand il avait ce visage d'innocent, de pureté et de choc. Il sentit des mains s'accrocher au haut de sa tunique, Obi-Wan était tendu dans ses bras, pourtant après quelques secondes à quémander l'entrée de la bouche du plus jeune, l'accès lui fut offert et il put envahir avec avidité l'intérieur buccale. Le corps d'Obi-Wan se détendit, se fondit sur lui, si bien qu'il put l'enlacer avec amour et tendresse.

C'était comme s'il était dans un rêve. Obi-Wan s'offrait à lui et acceptait ses sentiments.

« Force…que faisons-nous ? Gémit le jeune Jedi en haletant cherchant de l'air après ce baiser passionné.

\- Nous suivons notre cœur, Obi.

\- C'est contre le code.

\- A bas le Code. Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

\- Qui-Gon !

\- Si mon amour pour toi doit me faire quitter l'Ordre, alors je la quitterai…mais je le ferai pas seul, je t'enlèverai…

\- Vous me menacez !

\- Non, je te dis juste mes intentions.

\- Je ne vous le laisserai pas ! » S'écria une voix enfantine.

Pris sur le fait, Obi-Wan voulut s'éloigner de Qui-Gon, mais ce dernier le maintenait fermement, se tournant vers l'enfant qui venait d'apparaître, grelottant de froid, mais dont les yeux emplis de colère visaient le plus âgé.

« Tiens donc, le petit Padawan, lança Qui-Gon.

Son ancien apprenti lui jeta un regard scandalisé devant le mépris qui s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Rendez-le-moi ! Clama Anakin en attrapant la main d'Obi-Wan tirant pour le faire sortir de l'étreinte.

\- Hors de question, laisse-nous entre adulte, répliqua Qui-Gon.

\- Que…

\- C'est mon maître, laissez le moi !

\- Justement, laisse-nous.

\- Obi-Wan est à moi.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis hier !

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, un padawan qui doit rester à sa place.

\- Qui-Gon ! » S'exclama Obi-Wan qui dut utiliser la Force pour se libérer des bras de son ancien maître.

Anakin en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras, feignant des plaintes, prétextant que le maître Jedi avait été méchant avec lui. C'est alors qu'Obi-Wan ressentit soudainement que la Force autour d'eux devint sombre sans pour autant l'alerter d'un danger imminent ou futur. En fait, c'était comme la Force lui disait « Bon courage, Jedi » et l'abandonner face à ces deux énergumènes.

Son Padawan et son ancien maître.

* * *

Dans une salle éloignée de la réception festive, Yoda buvait du thé, fermant les yeux.

« Mmmm, perturbé la Force est … »

Puis il sourit, murmurant avec un petit rire.

« Obi-wan, je plains. »

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin n'ait pas encore amoureux d'Obi-Wan, c'est un enfant, mais il considère que, comme Obi est son maître, il a l'exclusivité. Qui-Gon considère que c'est un obstacle avec sa relation avec Obi-Wan. xD
> 
> Vous noterez que je n'ai pas parlé de la prophétie de l'Elu, car j'ignore si je vais en parler dans le "Perfect World".


End file.
